Iron Woman
by AngelofDarkness9
Summary: An accident in the lab on Bruce's part leaves the avengers team with a new, and very dangerous mission. Maybe more for our honorable Captain America than others... HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

Steve sat on the sofa in the living room of the, newly appointed, 'Avengers Tower' at nine pm. All of the Avengers, save Tony and Bruce who were working on something big in the lab, were in the living room also. Steve and Natasha were watching some soap opera called 'Days of Our lives' while Clint was hiding somewhere in the vents and Thor was eating a mountain of hot pockets in the arm chair of the living room. Suddenly, a loud boom from the very laboratory attracted their attention. A small shriek could be heard next along with a yell from Bruce. Clint fell out of the vent over the coffee table, falling on his back in pain.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Mr. -er- um… All Avengers are to report to the laboratory immediately," J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice came through the speakers, uncharacteristically nervous.

Without another word, or thought, all of the Avengers raced quickly to the laboratory, stopping just outside the door as they heard a voice they didn't recognize. It was female, and angry.

"I don't CARE if I need help! I don't want them seeing me like this!" the voice yelled.

Bruce's voice was next, saying "Look, we need to make sure you're okay. Natasha could probably help with-"

"Oh HELL no! We are reversing this on our own, RIGHT now!"

"It could take weeks to find out what caused it, much less how to reverse it."

"Well, I'm not leaving the lab until we have-"

"Is everything okay in there? Tony? Bruce?" Steve called out, cutting off whatever she had to say.

Only two voices responded, with two different answers. The female voice, "Yes." Bruce's "No, come in."

The Avengers ignored the answer said by the woman and came in. Tony was nowhere in sight. Only Bruce and a short-ish brunette in a black shirt, motorcycle jeans, and black sneakers. She looked pretty pissed and stared directly at Bruce.

"Where's Tony?" Clint asked.

Bruce motioned over to the brunette, who simply looked away.

"Tony?" Natasha half asked, stepping closer to the woman.

"Yup," she said, putting her arms at her side and revealing the glowing blue circle of an arc reactor through her shirt.

As soon as she (he) confirmed it, the room roared with laughter from Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Thor.

"Guess you're Iron Woman now!" Clint said.

Tony then began storming out of the room, poking her head back in one more time to say "Hope you all have a good laugh!"

Steve shot all of them daggers as soon as she was gone, silencing the room. "Hope you're all happy. Do you realize how much this affects him? What would have happened if one of you guys had been in here instead of him and got morphed like this? Would you be laughing?"

Everyone looked down in guilt as Steve stormed out to find Tony. The front door was wide open, Tony's leather jacket missing from the coat hook. He grabbed his own coat, following Tony and closing the door behind him. Steve raced out into the streets. He cursed New York's busy way of life. He probably couldn't point out a meter tall clown in the middle of all this! Steve knew one thing for sure, Tony was sensitive about his. So if a man were to, say, make an advance on Tony…

"OW! You bitch!" a man yelled from a nearby alley.

Steve ran to the sound of the noise. He peaked into the alley to see Tony standing over a man in a grey hoodie, jeans, and white street shoes. The man looked in pain as he clutched his bleeding nose and he lay crumpled up in a ball on the ground. Tony saw Steve, and ran away. Steve followed, seeing an opportunity to cut her off. Finally, he was able to ambush her by grabbing her waste and pulling her down to sit beside him in an alley way.

"Let me go!" Tony yelled, trying to pull out of the Captain's grip.

"Tony, we need to talk about-"

"There is nothing to talk about! Bruce's stupid machine malfunctioned and turned me into a girl!" Tony said, stopping the struggle and placing her hands over her chest.

"Well that's no reason to punch civilians in the no-"

"He pushed me into a dark alley! Excuse me for getting the wrong impression!"

"Well, where were you running off to anyway?"

"Just... away."

"Tony, I understand you're a bit scared right now, but you need to let us help."

"Yea, a lot of help they were back there."

"Tony, they were just being…" Steve paused, looking for the right word. He knew that Tony didn't want to hear the word bully.

"Asshats?"

"Yea, asshats. But you know Bruce is going to help out."

"Just what I need, more of Dr. Banner's help."

"Come on, I doubt he did it on purpose."

"Yea…. But…." Tony tried to say something, falling asleep instead on Steve's shoulder.

Steve made sure she was asleep before picking her up with ease, carrying her back to the Avenger's Tower. The entire way back, he tried to keep his mind off of the good that could come from this. Tony was unhappy, but Steve's mind kept on wandering to a place in his brain where his true emotions for Tony were kept inside of his head. The only thing that had kept him away from revealing said feelings was the fact that Tony was a man. But now, Tony was in a female body. He felt sick to think, even if it was in only a small part of his head, that this was a good thing. And now, it would be harder than ever to keep his feelings under wraps. But, he would just have to deal. Once inside, no one was in the front area. This made it easy for Steve to get Tony in her own room. He went down stairs and entered the living room after he laid her down in her own bed, surprised to see the other Avengers there. It looked like they had been talking.

"Steve we all feel terrible, where's Tony?" Bruce asked.

"She-er-he- or… um… Tony is sleeping."

"Good, because tonight we need to get things in order. I was actually counting on the possibility of a sleeping side effect of the morph so we could divi up jobs."

"Well, I'm not sure if telling S.H.I.E.L.D. is a good idea," Steve said. "So, you'll have to work alone since I doubt Tony is willing to go near that lab for a while."

"I can do that. But we need you to do something…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Natasha and Bruce can work on the machine. Thor is going to look for some magical solution and we all know that I won't be able to resist cracking a joke or two," Clint said.

"We all know numbers confuse you at times along with machinery…" Bruce said.

"And you have enough decency not to laugh at this… 'thing' that's going on right now…" Thor said.

"So, we were wondering if you could keep an eye on Tony," Natasha finished.

"I could try, but I'm not exactly in charge of him."

"Just, keep him out of the tower for a little while, nothing big!"Clint said.

"Yea or you could even just keep him-er… Tony away from the lab," Natasha said.

"I'll try. But, for now, we should all be getting some sleep. We're no use worn out."

The rest of the Avengers agreed and dispersed upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

Steve woke up in the morning, immediately remembering what had happened the night before. He got dressed and headed into the kitchen. It was seven o'clock and everyone was there, except for Tony.

"Where's Tony?" he asked.

"Right behind ya Spangles," Tony said, coming from the second elevator dressed in the same clothes as she was yesterday. She opened a cabinet, pulling out some coffee beans, making a move to go to the fridge, which Natasha blocked. "Is there a mutant in there? Because if he's the only thing besides you standing between me and my morning coffee with cream, you're not going to need to worry about me being the one getting hurt."

"Tony we need to talk about this," Natasha said.

"About what? Oh, this? It's fine. I'm just going to have to wait till we reverse it!"

"Tony, we both know that it won't be that simple," Bruce said.

"Okay well, I guess I'll just have to be 'Antoinette Stark' for a few days!"

"Tony, you know that we're talking longer than a few days here. We have to get situated to this."

"Fine, what are you saying?" Tony said, finally giving a half serious look to the group.

"Well, first we need you to give us what uh… you want us to call you when talking in general," Steve said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like he and-uh- she…"

"Either is fine."

"Okay, and uh, you can borrow some of my clothes until you want to go shopping," Natasha said.

"What? Why? I like my clothes."

"Yes well, I'm sure I don't need to explain why you need certain articles of clothing in your current form," Natasha said bluntly.

Tony thought about that for a second before nodding her head in understanding.

"Well, if that's over with?" Tony said, facing Natasha who slid to the side, allowing her access to the fridge. "Thank you," she said, getting cream for her coffee as the members dispersed to work.

* * *

Steve decided to watch some TV to avoid the chaos Natasha was going to have to go through in finding Tony some clothe she agreed on. Things were surprisingly quietly though. Bruce and Clint had gone to the lab as they said they would do so and Thor had gone off to 'Search the corners of the universe of this world for a solution.' A few moments later, Natasha came out of the elevator and crossed the room for a bottle of water from the kitchen, Tony coming out a few moments later. She was wearing another black t-shirt that must have been thicker since Steve couldn't see the blue light from her arc reactor, black boots, and dark jeans that Steve couldn't help but notice wrapped just a bit nicer around her long legs than the old biker jeans.

"What'ch ya' doin'?" Tony asked, popping over the back of the couch.

"Just-uh-watching some TV," Steve said, moving over to make room for Tony to sit down.

"What's on?"

"I'm just trying to find something."

Tony sat down, Steve sliding over to the opposite side of the couch to avoid the close distance of their bodies. He guessed Natasha noticed his discomfort by the slightest hint of a smirk he saw on her face as she made her way back to the elevator and punching in the buttons to take her down to the basement floor where the laboratory was.

"I saw that!" Tony said once Natasha was gone.

Steve blushed immediately at being caught in his discomfort and affection. "Tony! It's not what you think!"

"Oh please, I've known you watched 'Days of Our Lives' for a while now! Natasha's always complaining about you asking her questions during the episodes! And SOMEONE has to be deleting them before I get a chance to watch! Thank goodness that half of the episodes are re-cap," Tony said.

"So, wait… oh! Uh, yea! Totally, you want to watch it?"

"Sure," Tony said, taking the remote from Steve's hand.

A snicker erupted from the vent above.

"Come on down birdbrain! I know you watch too!" Tony yelled.

"Damn it!" Clint said, before there was a thumping of metal and the master assassin appeared from behind out of another vent. "Whatever, I've waited too long to see what happened to Nicole's baby!"

"Actually, I'm past that," Steve said.

"Too bad, because I want to know too! Just because you're a little more shameless than we are around Natasha about this means nothing!" Tony said, grabbing the remote and selecting the episode in question.

* * *

They killed off the last of the recorded episodes of 'Days of Our Lives', clearing up a good part of the recorded list in the process, around seven o'clock.

"Hey guys!" a voice came from the elevator, the voice of Pepper Pots.

She and Tony had broken up a while ago, but they still worked on some projects together. Both Pepper and Tony said it wasn't awkward one bit, but exes always were.

Tony was looking shit scared on the opposite end of the couch. Steve felt awkward talking to Pepper, always afraid he would suddenly break into a rant on how Tony didn't deserve her anyway. So, it was up to Clint to save the day!

"Hey Pepper!" Clint said, standing from the couch and turning to the red head. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Clint, I just wanted to drop off our new agent!" Pepper said, hugging Clint as he came around the couch.

"New agent?" Clint asked, pulling back in confusion.

"Oh, well, yea. I mean, no one can replace Phil. But, Tony did sign a contract stating that an agent was to be in the tower at all times to manage Avengers operations. So, there needs to be a replacement while Phil is out of commission. Where is Tony anyway? I think he's going to like this one!"

"He's uh, out at the moment!" Bruce said, coming into the living room out of the second elevator.

"Oh, well, you guys will just have to tell him then! Anyway, this is Agent Miranda Novak!" Pepper said, stepping forward to reveal a woman with curly black hair, stunning blue eyes, and pale skin. She looked timid, wearing a black skirt and a white blouse. She was wheeling a black suitcase timidly into the living room.

"Hello," she said. "As Pepper has just told you, I am Miranda. I look forward to getting to know you all while Phil is recovering! Medics today huh? Lucky they could still save him!"

"Yea, lucky break!" Bruce said. "Well, we welcome you here! Care for the tour?"

"Uh, sure! Thank you Mr. Banner," Miranda said, as they all crowded into the Elevator.

Now, Tony practically fell on top of Steve. They had been hidden by the back of the sofa the entire time, so no one noticed that they were even there.

"What am I going to do Steve?!" she yelled in a hushed manner. "I can't let PEPPER of all people find out! She'll want everyone at S.H.E.I.L.D. on this! She's just too good of a friend to not do it!"

Now, Steve wasn't all for Tony's 'Everyone loves me too much!' line, but he couldn't stand to see her this upset.

"I don't think there is anything you can do. There is no explanation that comes to mind that could explain why you're here," Steve said. "A any family relationship could easily be proven wrong and-"

"Relationship! That's it! You and I could pretend to be in a relationship!" Tony said, still not moving from the place she was, crouching over Steve's stomach.

"What?!" Steve yelled.

"Look, just hear me out! We could pretend to be in a relationship! We could say that Tony Stark went on a business trip or something! I could arrange it all so that it looks legit! And, when I get back to normal, Tony Stark returns! And, the next week, you break up with your girlfriend!" Tony said dramatically.

Steve thought about it, it could work! Plus, he would have the opportunity to date Tony Stark for an unknown period of time… "Alright Tony, I'll do it."

"Thank you so much! Now, what should my name be?" Tony said, getting off of Steve, much to the man's slight disappointment.

"Well, how about Violet?" Steve suggested the first name that came to mind.

"Yea! Violet Watson! That'll work! Thank you so much Steve!"

"Yea -uh- no problem! What do you say we go get something to eat, honey?"

"Sure thing, sweetie!"

They hopped into the elevator and traveled up to the kitchen, where they found the group. Lucky for them both, they had been linking arms, though everyone looked confused.

"Hey Steve, this is Miranda. You see, Tony signed this contract that said an agent has to be in the tower at all times to manage Avengers operations. So, while Phil is out of commission, she's going to be staying here!" Pepper said.

"Hello," Miranda greeted.

"Hey," Steve said.

"And, who's this?" Pepper asked, noticing Tony.

"This is Violet, my girlfriend," Steve said.

Clint choked on his pizza, which Pepper had brought them all. Natasha was staring wide eyed, Bruce the same. Though Pepper and Miranda didn't seem to notice.

"Oh wonderful! Great to see you're adjusting to the modern world! By the way do you guys know when Tony's getting back?" Pepper asked.

"He went on a business trip," Steve said.

"Said he didn't know when he would be coming back," Bruce added, going along with the lie.

"Uugh! Why can't Tony tell me these things?" Pepper said. "Well, you guys can just get situated. I have to go get this straightened out."

With that, Pepper left in the Elevator. Tony then slipped off to the bathroom when Miranda wasn't looking, phone in her hands.

"It's nice to meet you Captain," Miranda said, reaching her hand towards Steve.

"Likewise," Steve said, reaching a hand towards her.

"Well, I'll go –uh- set up things," Miranda said, taking her black suit case into the elevator and leaving.

Almost on cue, Tony came out of the bathroom.

"Well, that's all taken care of!" she said, taking a slice of mushroom from the box, "I just called in a favor, saying I was Pepper and called in one of her many favors owed by a certain mob in Las Vegas! She'll never know that I wasn't really working!"

"Mob?" Natasha asked.

"It's complicated," Tony stated, taking a bite.

"You two are dating?!" Clint yelled.

"Not really birdbrain! It's just a cover so that no one has to know!" Tony said before taking another bite of her pizza.

"And you couldn't have gone for a family member or something?" Bruce asked.

"Look, don't you think they'd have records on our families?" Tony asked. "Believe me, this is the safest way to go."

"Alright, well, I still don't like it," Clint said.

"Oh, let them be love birds for the time being!" Natasha said, her eyes full of knowing as they connected with Steve's. Something in them said 'We'll talk later Steve,' and he didn't like that one bit.

* * *

**Wow! This came out better than i thought it would! Reviews to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, most of the Avengers had left for bed, leaving Steve and Natasha alone. Steve could see that this wasn't going to end well for him, so he quickly faked a yawn saying, "Well, I think I'm going to bed now! You know, we have a long day tom-"

"Not so fast Cap," Natasha said just as he began to stand up. Steve quickly sat back down in his seat, terrified of what Natasha may do if he refused. "Alright, so, what are your feelings towards Tony?"

Steve blushed a deep, deep, dark red. This was what he expected, but did she have to be so blunt about it.

"Well, Captain Rogers?"

"Fine, I'm head over heels," the captain admitted sorrowfully, his voice vocalized his guilt in the emotions he felt for the man.

"Very good, now, apparently I am the only one in this tower that is smart enough to see it. So, you're in luck. And, I am not going to tell anyone."

"You aren't?" Steve said hopefully.

"Nope!" she said, standing up and walking away. She then added "You're going to be the one to confess your love to Tony!" with a pat on the back as she stepped into the elevator, leaving behind a wide eyed Steve.

* * *

Steve awoke to the heavenly scent of bacon, eggs, and cinnamon seeping through the vents. He curiously made his way to the elevator after he had put on a pair of jeans and an old yellowish-brown t-shirt with an American flag on it. Stepping out of the elevator to the kitchen, he saw that the large table, rarely used by the team since they had never really eaten together before in the tower, was covered in many plates. The plates themselves were filled with mountains of eggs, bacon, frenchtoast, pancakes, waffles, cinnamon rolls, and toast. To drink there were two jugs each of orange juice, cream, sugar, and a pot of coffee. Steve could feel his mouth water at the sight, this was the best wake up call he had ever received. Trailing his eyes to the stove to see who had done it all, he found Miranda flipping yet another pancake onto a plate before turning to see the captain standing there with wide eyes at what had been done.

"Oh, hello!" she said meekly, carrying the plate over to the table before looking like she had just remembered something and hurrying over to the cabinets like she was looking for something. "Do you know where the maple syrup is? Oh! Never mind." Miranda popped up from a kneeling place on the ground with a whole jug of it in hand. She was wearing a white shirt with black dots, jeans, and over that was a black apron that said 'Be nice to me or I will poison your food!' in small white writing.

Steve didn't know they had this much food in the house. Then again, it was a big kitchen. And it was expected to feed a team of six people. Though, they mostly ate out or had the simple pop tart, or piece of toast, with the occasional egg or so.

"Miranda, you didn't have to do all of this!" Steve finally said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I probably should have asked before I started and-"

"No! No, no, no, no! I have no problem with it! It's just, you know, you didn't have to!" Steve said, worried that she would get upset if he put it the wrong way.

"Oh, well, that's okay! I come from a family of eleven, and we always eat together, so I've become a pretty good cook over the years," she said quickly. "Besides, unless a big unnatural disaster comes around, I really can't do anything here. So, I figured that cooking could help me do my part."

A loud yawn came from behind Steve as the elevator could be heard opening. Steve turned to see Tony, dressed in the thick black t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, and Clint, in a plain purple t-shirt and jeans stepping out of the elevator. Clint's mouth was watering while Tony's eyes were a mix of fear and ingenuity.

"Hey there muffin, why did you leave bed so early?" she said, wrapping her arms around Steve's waste.

Of course Steve hadn't thought about Miranda and Tony when he woke up that morning. He had completely forgotten that the agent was now staying here, and now trying to hide the pleasure that he took in Tony's improve would be the punishment the world was going to enforce upon him. But really, 'muffin' was the pet name Tony had come up with for him? Well then, he was going to have fun with his punishment.

"Hey buttercup," he said with a smirk as Clint gagged behind him. "I-uh- didn't want to wake you. You look so… precious when you sleep." Yep, Captain America was a terrible actor. He really didn't know anything but what he had done in the small shows for war bonds.

Luckily Thor literally came crashing through a window that moment with Loki in tow. The oaf looked like he was about to say something when Loki was actually the one to point out that it wasn't only the people he recognized in the room.

"Hello there mademoiselle," he greeted Miranda as he bowed and took her hand. He kissed it lightly and let go, making a big show of his bow as he waved his hand. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"My name is Agent Miranda Novak," she spit out quickly.

"A shield agent then?" Loki inquired, never losing his charm.

"Yes, and you must be the Loki I've heard so much about. Your file never said that you were such a gentle man!" She gushed. "Well, I wasn't expecting this many people, but please, help yourself to anything you like."

"I would never so, much as think treat a lady that way," he replied, the same charismatic charm in his eyes as he winked.

Miranda replied with a giggle as the elevator opened to reveal a worried looking Bruce and Natasha.

"What the hell was that crash?" Natasha asked, she was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt that was tucked into them.

"Loki?!" Bruce asked when he spotted the Norse God, still holding Miranda's hand.

"Good evening Dr. Banner, I assure you I am here with an invitation from my brother," Loki said, not taking his eyes off of Miranda, who appeared to be in a trance, as he pointed to Thor.

"Indeed! I have brought Loki to see if he could help with our problem!" Thor announce in his booming voice.

Miranda then looked to the group in a panic, "Problem?"

Loki, however, countered by bringing her to look at him with his hand and saying, "Oh, just some silly little lab experiment they want me to help them with. Speaking of which I'm afraid I must leave now my dear. But, I will be back, so do not worry."

"Okay," she said, now definitely entranced by Loki's words.

"Well, alright then. Loki, Thor, Steve, why don't you follow me," Bruce said. "Oh, and why not bring Violet? I'm sure that she would love to see the laboratory in action."

Steve caught on and followed the man into the elevator. Once the doors were closed, Tony finally made a comment, "Well, looks like there are two awesome ladies men in this elevator. Nice moves there cow helmet! Up top!" along with the offer, Tony held his hand up. She appeared to be very disappointed when Loki simply looked at it questionably.

"Yes, Loki has always been the target of many females' hearts!" Thor said.

"Speaking of females, let's see what I can do about this new form of yours," Loki said. They reached the floor with the lab on it and Loki immediately pushed Tony up against a wall.

"Hey! Don't! Let me go!" Tony said, struggling to get free.

Bruce and Steve made a move to help Tony free herself from Loki, but Thor blocked them with his arm. Bruce looked calm and reassured by Thor's action, but something within Steve couldn't stand seeing Tony being handled like this by Loki. He was considering cracking the man in two as he stepped away from the small brunette.

"I'm sorry, but that is the only way I could get a reading on your current condition. And I have to say that I only know of one god in the entirety of all universes who could possibly fix it," Loki said after he stepped back.

"Okay…" Tony sighed breathlessly.

She looked flush and vulnerable against the wall, and Steve blushed at the sight. It was unbearable for Steve to see Tony like this. Tony, like putty in the hands of Loki. Loki! The same guy who tried to take over the world, attempted to enslave the human race, and threw her out of a freakin' window for God's sake! This just, wasn't right. _Then again_, he thought to himself,_ how would you react if Bruce could do this to her right now?_ Then Steve received a very graphic image of the scientist ripped in half, courtesy of his subconscious, which he would probably vomit about later. Luckily though, she regained herself surprisingly quickly. So quickly he doubted that anyone else noticed her little moment.

"Well Thor, we have to go now if we want to get there in as little as three days time," Loki said.

"Wait! Three days?!" Bruce checked in disbelief.

"Yes I'm afraid that I also know of the goddess Loki speaks of. She is held on a prison on Asgard. It is very remote and she was captured so long ago that she is probably near center of the entire thing," Thor said, gravity in his usually proud and booming voice.

With that, the two gods left without another word. So they all headed back to the kitchen to see that Clint and Natasha were enjoying the breakfast that Miranda had laid out for them.

"Where are Loki and Thor?" Miranda asked.

"Guys this is literally the best food in the world! You have to try some!" Clint said, quickly changing the subject off of the two missing demigods.

"Oh, please stop!" Miranda said, hiding a blush. "If you think this is good, I should take you guys up to my family's house for Thanksgiving! My uncle, my dad, my aunt, my other uncle, and two of my cousins helped me learn everything I know! And, believe me, my dad is the best cook in the world."

"You guys better dig in before I eat it all," Natasha said, piling another waffle onto her plate.

Quickly, knowing that Natasha's threats usually followed through, they all sat down and enjoyed the large spread Miranda had prepared with surprisingly little discussion from a good half of the group. Then, it was gone and the group dispersed for daily tasks. Miranda went down to the lab to supervise the project at hand, Bruce wisely not daring to say the name of it being the 'Gender Swapper 2.0'. So that left Steve, Tony, and Clint upstairs.

* * *

Around seven o'clock, the three super heroes were bored as hell. Not even the curious antics of SpongeBob could keep them from losing interest in the act of watching TV. Then, Tony just had to get an idea.

"Let's go to a club!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanna what?" Clint asked, after nearly choking on his potato chips.

"Are you sure Tony?" Steve asked, unsure if he was cautious for Tony's sake or his. If Tony went to a club, there was bound to be a couple drunk guys that would go looking for a girl like her. And if Steve went with her and that happened, someone might get snapped in half. Literally. Like a tooth pick.

"Of course I'm sure! It would be so much fun!" Tony said, jumping off of the sofa, "You're with me on this one right birdbrain?"

"Hells to the ya!" Clint said, standing up as well. "How about you, Captain?"

"Well- uh- sure! I've never actually been to a club before…" Steve stuttered.

"Well that's great! Let's get dressed and meet out front in ten!" Tony said, racing into an elevator and punching in the buttons to go up to her room.

Oh great, Steve thought as he slugged over to the elevator after an excited Clint.

* * *

Steve waited outside of the tower. It had been a total of six minutes, but he had only thrown on a pair of sneakers and a pair of sunglasses after he had combed his hair. So, it didn't take that long for him to be ready to leave. Now, he waited for Clint and Tony.

"Hey there Cap!" Tony's voice came from behind as he gazed across the street.

Steve turned to see Tony standing there, clad in a ACDC shirt that rounded nicely around her bust and down her stomach, a leather jacket, a tight pair of dark jeans, and the same leather boots as she had been wearing before. Her hair was long and wavy as it cascaded down her back in dark curls. And, if he didn't know any better, he would say that she also had on a tint of eye shadow that made her deep brown eyes look even smokier than they normally did.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as she fluttered her eye lashes.

Snapping from his thoughts, Steve realized with a blush that he had been looking her up and down literally jaw-dropped. "I- uh, well…" he stuttered, looking away as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ha! I know right? I can't believe it either!" Tony laughed. "I look hot!" she said, turning her waist around yet keeping her torso in place, which reminded Steve of something he had seen on the cover of magazines.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Steve said, folding his arms over his chest as he shot a mocking look her way.

"Oh really? Is that why you were all 'googly' about it?" Tony said, placing her own arms over her chest as she turned to face him entirely.

"I'm not going to have to turn the hose on you two tonight am I?" Clint's mocking voice came from behind them both.

Steve and Tony both faced Clint to see he was dressed in light blue baggy jeans, and a 'RainbowDash' shirt.

"Really? A pony?" Tony said, stifling laughter.

"I'll have you know that she is the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria," Clint said sternly as he defended the cyan mare, "Her name is RainbowDash, she is awesome, and the chicks dig the bronies!"

"Yea, okay then. Come on, let's get going," Tony snickered, leading them in the direction of a club that wasn't too far away called 'The Red Panda'. "Hey, would it be weird if I hooked up with a chick tonight?"

Steve nearly choked on air. _Where the hell did that come from!?_

"Eh, I'm not sure that you should try. But I guess it would be alright," Clint said awkwardly. "I guess it's not technically gay right? You're still a guy on the inside, so it wouldn't be that weird. What do you think Steve?"

Steve stumbled over his thoughts. What was he supposed to say? Did he really have one on the subject? It was Tony's life and body, not his. _NO!_ He thought firmly. He had no right to tell Tony what to or not to do. So, he merely said "I-I guess," and tried to hide his sadness on the matter as they continued on towards the club.

Once inside, Steve found himself lost in the crowd as the mob of people consumed him, Tony, and Clint. Clint immediately left them both, leaving a very appealing and female Tony Stark and a flushed and sexually frustrated Steve Rogers alone.

"So Cap," Tony said, pulling Steve onto the dance floor, "Care to dance? My dad always told me you were promised one!"

Steve shuttered at the memory, yet put on a smile. This was the present, Tony. His friend. His presently female, and very attractive, friend whom he had a long buried crush on. Save that last part, this could be a very fun night. They danced for a while, Tony appearing to have even more energy than the super soldier who took a break after a couple straight hours of dancing.

"Are you Captain America?" a feminine voice called out from nearby after, what felt like five minutes but, was actually an hour. Steve looked down to his left to see a short strawberry blonde sitting on a bar stool and looking up at him with disbelief in her hazel eyes. She wore a pair of tight motorcycle jeans, a pair of knee high black leather stiletto boots, and a black tank top with the black straps of a bra showing on her shoulders.

"Yes, he is," Clint said, coming up from behind and putting an arm around Steve's neck. He smelled of beer and sweat as he had just come off of the dance floor "And I'm Hawkeye, what might your name be?"

"Angelina," she said, holding out a hand in greeting to the drunken Avenger as Steve himself slipped away to look for Tony.

"Hey there Cap!" a drunk Tony called from behind.

He turned to see her standing there, the ACDC shirt hanging off her shoulder and a beer bottle in her right hand which was spilling as she made her way over to him through the jumping crowd.

"Hey Tony, are you okay?" Steve asked, not wanting to offend her.

"Of course! I've never felt better!" she said.

Steve looked around them. One guy, tall with dark black hair was staring at Tony. He grinned evilly, and his eyes looked red. Not blood-shot drunkenness, but genuine red irises. Steve blinked for only a moment, but when he opened them the man was gone. "Let's go home," he said. He was not going to risk Tony in this state, or any other for that matter, to being alone with that man.

"No, no! I'm fine! I'll go home with Clint!" Tony said.

"Really?" Steve asked. He knew that she wasn't safe there, but he wasn't going to make Tony leave if he didn't want to.

"Yea, and check it out, I found two of the hottest chicks in the world! Both of them- get this- bisexual and single! Cool right! So, you wanna join me? Maybe fix your seventy year old virgin problem?" she said with a suggestive wink.

"No thanks, I'll just go home," Steve said, really not wanting to be in that situation.

* * *

Later that night, after Steve got home, he couldn't sleep. He kept on worrying about the man and Tony. So, he lay awake in his bed until around ten p.m. when he heard the elevator.

"Man it's late," a muffled feminine voice said from the hall.

"Yea, I know," a more masculine voice said in response.

The conversation continued, until they got somewhere around Tony's room and he heard 'goodnights' being shared and a door being shut. Now that he knew that Clint had gotten Tony home safely, Steve could sleep.

* * *

Tony looked around the bar. Steve had just left the club, and she felt somewhat disappointed. She had really wanted to have a good night out with Steve. She saw Clint leaving with a red head, both looked equally drunk as they made their way out the door. She remembered what she said to Steve about going home with Clint, but Tony didn't care. She was having fun, and had always taken care of herself. Why should being a girl make that any different? Soon though, the entire scene grew boring. The girls had had some sort of chick flick moment that ended in them letting out some weird lesbian feelings for one another, so that really ended any shot of her getting laid tonight. Then again, did she ever have a chance? The entire thing stunk from the start. It's like going to a bar and seeing a hot girl and a hot guy walk in and saying, 'Well, they're definitely single and not attracted to each other at all!' right? But then, what did that make her and Clint? Or her and Steve for that matter? The questions hurt her half drunken brain and she finally decided to get out of the club. But, as she turned on the barstool, Tony came face to face with a man nearly twice her size with dark black hair.

* * *

**Oh dear lord I am so sorry this took so long! I've been trying to help out my girlfriend with her stories, and then I check my e-mail and see a ton of messages from you guys wanting me to write another chapter! I'm also sorry that this is so short, and I left you with that cliff hanger. But, what you gonna do right? I promise, the next chapter will be 3,000+ words to make up for this atrocity!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING**: This chapter involves a non-graphic rape scene. If you don't want to read it, you can skip it. The thoughts and major occurrences that it entails really only benefit to the emotional knowledge you carry through the story.

* * *

Tony looked the man over before saying, "Excuse me, I have to go."

"Nonsense," he said, holding her arm as she tried to get off the bar-stool. "Stay, take a drink."

"No, thanks. I've had enough for one night, and someone's expecting me -"

"I think that your boyfriend can wait. Where is he anyway? Tall, blonde fellow right?" he said, getting in Tony's face with a devilish smirk painted across his face

"Steve is not my boyfriend," she spit out without thinking.

"So, no one is waiting for you then?"

"No- Well, what I mean is that-"

"Well, since I can tell so much about you, it is only fair then that you should know something," he said, leaning in her face and putting his hands on either side of her as he grabbed on to the bar. "I'm not your average clubber."

With that, they appeared in a place that looked a lot like an alley, Tony now standing up. She didn't have much time to register this however before her mouth was taken in a sloppy kiss. She fought back as much as she could, biting, kicking and scratching. But the man was strong, she couldn't throw him off. Tony hadn't been very strong as a man, so being a woman rendered her near powerless. Where would she go anyway? There was no clue as to where she was. She could be out of New York for all she knew! So many things flashed through her mind as she tried to pull her consciousness out of the horrifying moment. Like, why did she want to go to a bar? Why didn't she go home with Steve or Clint? Even happy memories, when she had met Pepper, when she had first become Iron Man, when she had joined shield, when she had met all of the other Avengers. The thoughts became askew when she felt the button of her jeans come undone…

* * *

Tony had finally decided to drag herself out of the alley, back to the tower. _What will I tell…_ she paused in thought. Who would she tell? Why would she tell anyone? That would be insane. _No,_ she decided. She would never tell anyone as long as she lived, she decided, right then and there. But, there was a bit of burying to do first. Once she reached the main control room, she got to work. Luckily, the red head was in Clint's room, looking like she was ready to leave. That was good, definitely good. She bolted out of the control room, quietly and waited by the door. There, she met the surprised red head.

"Alright, calm down," she said. One too many one night stands left her with enough information on how this script went. "We both know that you don't want to see him again. Probably took something out of his wallet too. So, I'll make you a deal, you never see him again. Or Steve. You were never here. And, in return, I'm not going to tell him anything, pass this all off as some weird drunk dream. How's that?"

"Well, I think there's a catch here. What are you hiding?" she asked.

"None of your business," Tony near hissed. Well, it wasn't right? "This is your last chance to leave," she said, opening the door.

Needless to say, she took it and left with a curt nod. She only felt a bit guilty, but she would pay Clint back in a subtle way, paying for a few group dinners or something, that thought alone made her feel a bit better. But Tony knew she wasn't done for the night. She still had to do some more burying. So, she deleted the tape of her coming home late. There was nearly no light, so it would be easy for even the bright red hair to be passed off as her dark brown. Then, that only left with rearranging some times, pausing and replaying. Needless to say, it was a long night. But, when she finally got it all done, she finally felt ready to shower and sleep.

But, when she crawled under the covers, the bliss of darkness under her eyelids never came. So, she set out down stairs to watch some TV.

* * *

Steve was tired, but couldn't sleep. The night still left him restless, like something was wrong in the world, even after he had heard Tony and Clint come home. So, he had come down stairs and watched some 'Doctor Who' shortly after he had gotten only a few restless minutes of sleep. The elevator opened, causing him to look up to see Tony was the one stepping out of the elevator. She was dressed in black sweat pants and one of her old black shirts that showed her arc reactor. Subconsciously, somewhere in the newly-surfaced and perverted part of Steve's brain, Steve also noted that the fact that he could see the entire blue circle meant that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh, sorry," Tony said, completely out of character, snapping him from his *ehem* thoughts "I just got restless and wanted to watch TV, mind if I join?"

"Uh-sure," Steve replied.

He was about to move over for Tony to sit when she sat right next to him. Like, almost-on-top-of-him, next to him. It would only be rude to move away now, right? After a few moments of whatever the hell Steve was watching, he couldn't remember anymore, Tony said something.

"Hey Steve…" she said, drawing him to look down at her. When he did not know, but somehow Tony had ended up fully leaning on him with her arm twisted around his. She looked back up at him with large brown eyes, Steve swore that the only time he had felt this happy to see them was when he thought Tony was dead. "Do you… never mind."

* * *

Thor and Loki wandered through the prison of Asgard. It was a horrible place. Now, of course you could argue that it was a prison, but they were in deep. As Thor said, she was captured so long ago. She was, in fact, at the dead centre of the enter structure. The prison itself was large, miles upon miles long and wide. It was only one story tall, but it dug deep into the ground. The prison cells did not have bars. Instead they were continuous layers of rock in the form of boxes that left only long hallways. This made it harder for people on the outside to break people out, seeing as how they didn't' know who was on the inside, it could take forever for you to find who you were looking for. And by then, the guards were on their way. So, long twisting, looking the same as the last, hallways was their only navigational way. Well, that, and a few numbers carved into walls by the builders. It was very confusing, but they knew that she would be able to get them out…. when they found her of course.

"L-L-L-Loki…" Thor said through chattering teeth, his booming voice quieted as he huddled to himself.

"Yes Thor?" Loki asked.

"I'm c-c-c-cold…"

"That's nice," he mocked without so much as turning to look at his older brother.

"Loki! Though's comment is not humorous! Doth though understand how cold it has to be for me to get chilly in the least?!"

"Thor, you really need to stop complaining. It isn't that big of a deal. Now, you want to know something that you could complain about? How about being stuck in this tunnel with someone for over an hour when all they do is complain about how cold and wet it is when the only reason that you yourself is down there in the first place is to help their friend who mocked them in front of all the universe and still hasn't apologized," Loki replied, with only a trace of anger in his voice. Hearing a whimper, he stopped and turned to see Thor with a hurt look on his face. Loki sighed saying "Look Thor, I wasn't angry. It was just something that slipped out in the moment. I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful of that. I suppose being down here for a whole earth's day has made me testy."

"I understand Loki, I will try to be less of the Queen of Drama," Thor said dramatically.

Loki was about to ask where he had learned such a phrase, when he thought better of it, shaking it off and continued on.

* * *

Eventually, somewhere in the middle of one of the Tenth Doctor's miraculous adventures, both he and Tony had fallen asleep. So, Steve woke up to a large, warm, and sleeping weight on his chest. The arc reactor glowed faintly in the still dark room. It was about six in the morning, so it wasn't unusual for Tony to still be asleep, but he found it a pleasant surprise to find she was smiling and gripping onto his shirt as she was curled into a tight ball. She looked content for once, not focused on something that Steve found simply headache inducing or angry at some random thing that was wrong in the world of Tony Stark, just… happy.

Eventually, and sadly, he realized that this was very uncomfortable. Now, he was the super soldier. The weight on his chest did not bother him. But, considering he had been sleeping with his neck in a near perfect right angle all night, his neck was killing him. So, he mustered up some courage and tried to get up without waking Tony up.

Now, this could have been entirely possible considering that Tony was the heaviest sleeper on the face of the planet. But, Tony was also the heaviest sleeper on the face of the planet, literally. Such deep sleep had always caused her to become ridiculously heavy with no known cause. She didn't break anything she slept on of course, she just became unmovable. Steve remembered the time when she fell asleep on the way home. The limo driver had warned him that Tony was better off spending the night in the vehicle and left as soon as he parked, but every member of the team had tried, yet couldn't get Tony out. They didn't know why, but when Tony was asleep, she was unmovable. Now, they had considered it but quickly (okay maybe they thought about it for a good thirty minutes) shot down the idea of using the hulk to get Tony out. But since Bruce still couldn't control it fully, and they didn't want to break the car, they simply left Tony there for the night. Fury once asked to scan Tony for a sign of why this was but Coulson, being the nosy and paranoid bastard he was, had already done this quite a while ago and the data was a mirror to that of a regular human being. There was no way to move her.

So, the only option was to wake Tony up. This also proved to be difficult, yet not as difficult as lifting her. But, miraculously, she awakened on her own. A confused look came over her features, soon to be replaced by a surprised one when she came face to face with Steve. She seemed to register the situation, and smiled.

"Good morning Capsicle," she joked, getting off of the man's stomach and sliding into a sitting position on the couch. "Sorry I fell asleep on you!"

Steve sat up with relief, cracking his neck as he rubbed away the pain within his spinal cord. "Yea, about that, has anyone told you that you way more than two tons when you're sleeping?"

"How dare you call a lady fat?" she joked dramatically.

"You're no lady," he said giving her a playful shove.

"Shut up!" she said, standing up and walking into the elevator.

Steve got off of the couch, turning off whatever was on the television, not thinking anymore of what happened last night. He decided to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat.

When he got up there, he saw Miranda sitting on a bar-stool that was next to a counter. She was wearing the usual black skirt and white blouse, though now her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing square framed glasses on a chain that made her look like a librarian as she stared down at her tablet that was laying on the counter. Upon Steve's arrival, she jumped up immediately, an alarmed look on her face. She ran to the window and looked out to the streets. She was frantic and panicking as she looked around, for what Steve did not know.

"What are you doing?" Steve finally asked.

"Nothing, I just…" Miranda trailed off, looking around a bit more. Finally she put her hand to her temple like she was rubbing away a migraine, before she took of her glasses saying, "Something just… feels off. I'm going to get some fresh air."

With that, she left into the elevator as she let her bun down.

* * *

Miranda pondered the elevator. She knew that he was nearby, or at the very least a trace of him. It was dangerous, she knew that much. But she had to get more recent information on him, even if the Avengers found out who she really was against Commander Fury's orders. So, it looked like she was going home for a little while.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I know, not three thousand words. I'm afraid that I lied. ;n; I'm so sorry. I hope this is enough for now. So, what do you think Miranda is up to?**


	5. Chapter 5

Loki and Thor walked the halls, long and barren of change. They were both freezing. Loki, the ice god, was freezing. Needless to say, it was ridiculously cold and unbearable for them both. The cells weren't even barred or numbered. And, to prevent those who were held in the prison from escaping or being broken out, magic and any powers weren't able to be used in the long rock tunnels. So, they had absolutely where they were or if they were going in circles.

"Hello?" a small voice called out. "Is anyone there? Sons of Odin?"

"Brother, I am hearing voices!" Thor said in worry as he stopped.

"I'm not in your head you imbecile!" the voice yelled this time.

"She's right, I hear it too," Loki assured, looking around for the source of the voice. "Where are you, and who are you?"

"Down here! Honestly, I thought you were the smarter one!" They looked down to see a small shape staring up at them with large emerald glowing eyes. "I am Farah, guardian of the first prison of Asgard. Your father sent me here to keep watch over the prisoners of the first and final battle of the gods."

"A fox? One small rat like creature to guard a whole planet full of mythical beasts and gods?" Loki said, poking Farah with a finger.

"I'll have you know that my species has been demoted since your creation of us," she said. "Or do you not remember me Loki? From that time when you were just brought home from the ice realm, I was your first trick. The first bit of life you ever created in all of the nine realms. Odin scattered us throughout the stars, leaving me here. The only fox that was created by your hand with the ability to speak," she then whipped her tail to the side, taking a slice through the rock wall where it touched without looking, "And to defend."

"I did that? When I was a mere infant?" Loki asked, quite pleased with what he had done.

"Yes. And your father was not pleased. So, here we are. However, he does trust me to watch over this prison. And, as such, I have learned every cell and where to find every prisoner. He also sent a signal to me, telling me that you both were coming. Though, I was on the opposite side of the prison when the signal arrived. Being so, when I got to then entrance you were both gone. I've been searching for you both for the past half day. Now that I've found you, who might you be looking for? And of what importance are they to Odin's sons?" she asked, eyeing both of the brothers.

"There are, particular circumstances that we need the assistance of one of the gods," Thor said.

"Which one and what circumstance?" the fox asked, already mapping out where the gods were held.

"A friend of mine, the Man of Iron who freed Loki from the Chitauri's mental grasp, has been cursed by the technology of man," Thor continued.

"What curse? And you have yet to answer which of the gods you need. This leads me to believe that, while you told your father the basics of the situation, you did not tell him who you need. Is this correct?"

"Well well, you are my creation!" Loki said with a grin. "And my brother stumbles. The curse is more metaphorical than literal. There is a man, Dr. Banner, who has figured how to swap the gender of a human being. The Man of Iron, or Tony Stark as he is called on Earth, was caught in the ray of such a machine. We require the knowledge of Thoth to help him."

"_Thoth_!? You cannot be serious! She is the most deadly of all of the Egyptian gods! The only one that we could not kill no matter how hard we tried! She was tortured and beaten for centuries. She will surely kill you both and take Asgard in the name of the Egypt! What fool thought of this plan?" Farah demanded.

"I did. And I know very well of all that is at stake here," Loki said, gravity in his voice.

"She's a mind reader. She knows everything we're saying right now. She could be planning to destroy us at this moment."

"And then she'll never be truly free. You and I both know this, if there is one thing Thoth never did, it was fight. She didn't fight against us when we threatened her family. She didn't fight when we killed her and killed her until we gave up. She didn't fight no matter what we did. She is peaceful."

"But what has years of isolation done to her? You of all should know how cruel it is to be sealed off from the worlds. It's horrible," Farah spoke quietly.

"And that is why I believe that this is the perfect opportunity for her to have a second chance."

There was a long silence between all three of the Asgardians, Loki and Farah staring at each other through the cold darkness.

"It's a two day journey from where we are to the block where she is kept. Another day and a half to get to the center of the block," Farah gave in, looking down as she sat on the cold ground.

"I will need to contact the Man of Iron and warn him that we need one more day to find Thoth," Thor said solemnly. "I fear that he may not find this news pleasant."

* * *

At that moment, at the Avenger's tower, it was quite late in an uneventful day. Tony had barely spoken, watching television since they had woken up. Steve sat next to her, quiet. She gave off the feeling that she didn't want to talk right then, so he didn't provoke her. Clint was actually helping in the lab today, well being a look out. Miranda had disappeared that morning, so they had to be on alert. Tony was sitting oddly close, causing him to believe something was wrong. They had run out of Days of Our Lives episodes yesterday and today was Saturday so nothing was recorded and nothing was on that was really of interest. But she didn't take her eyes off the TV for a moment, lying on Steve as she did so. And then, they heard a phone vibrating. It was Steve's. The super soldier hadn't originally wanted the phone, but Fury had insisted that he needed some way to directly contact him. This time, however, Thor's name was splayed across the screen.

"Hello?" Steve said.

_"This is Loki, is the Miranda woman in the vicinity?"_ Loki's voice came over the speaker.

"No, she's gone out."

_"Very good then, get Stark for me and put it on speaker."_

Steve put it on speaker before saying "He's right here, Loki."

"Loki! Did you find that person yet? Great! Man I owe you one for thi-"

_"Do not thank me yet Stark, we have only found help in locating Thoth. And she says that it will take three more days to get to her,"_ Loki said, causing Tony to go pale.

"No, no- No! I- you don't understand! There has to be a quicker way!" Tony stuttered, picking up the phone and holding it in her hands, as if she had misheard and Loki had actually said that he would be there soon with this Thoth person and his ticket back to manhood.

_"I'm truly sorry Stark, magic does not work in these tunnels. There is no quick way through these tunnels and it goes very deep and very far. If there was, I'd be there with a snap of my fingers. And to your realm in two. This is one thing I have no control over,"_ Loki said, uncharacteristically sad and sympathy littering his tone.

"Yea, I get it. See you in three days then," Tony said, hanging up. "What am I going to do?" she said under her breath.

"What do you mean? We have it all plan-"

"No, we don't Steve. We don't have anything planned out. What if this Thoth guy doesn't want to help at all?! And what they're doing is a big waste of time, so I have to wait until Bruce fixes the machine!"

"Tony-"

"And what if he never fixes the machine!"

"Tony-"

"I mean what am I gonna do if I'm stuck like this! I don't want to live as a powerless-"

Steve grabbed Tony's shoulders, turning her to face him as he said "Tony! Calm down. This is just two days more than what we thought it would be, you're okay."

Tony then leaned forward, burying her face in Steve's chest shuddering and crying. Tony Stark was breaking down. Steve didn't think it was possible, but it was happening. And he hated seeing it. He looked down after a while of her wailing and shuddering once she'd finally stopped. She looked back at him to see his kind blue eyes. And Tony did what she thought was best, what felt right. She locked lips with the super soldier and got lost in the feeling of it. Steve himself was shocked at first, but melted into it. Her hands were in his hair and her legs were legs on opposite sides of his. Tony was too engrossed in the act to care that this was a guy, that this was her best friend. She didn't care that someone could walk in any moment, or that Steve might be disgusted with her afterwards. All that she cared about was what she forgot and what Steve could supply to her to make her forget. She knew it was more than that. That this wasn't just her best friend. This was the man that she'd wanted a piece of the minute she saw him, no matter how long she'd suppressed it she always had. The last few tears streamed past her closed eyelids as she pulled back to look at Steve, he looked shocked.

"Tony, I um… I-" he stuttered slowly.

A few more tears came now as she looked down and took her arms from Steve's neck, "I know, I'm really a man so you think it's weird. I'm sorry should have known," she said, preparing to get off of the man's lap and to walk to her room.

But before she could, Steve gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him and she saw that there wasn't disgust in his eyes, but wonder. And he kissed her gentler this time, quickly before pulling back to look at her.

"Tony, I don't think that. I've felt the same way about you for a long time. I just… Are you sure that you do?" Steve said, resisting the urge to kiss her again. Tony was in a delicate place right now, and he knew that. He didn't want to take advantage of her, no matter how he felt.

"Steve, please. I _need_ you. I always have. Please," she said, her large doe like eyes pleading him.

Steve's eyes flicked over Tony's features. Her lips, her eyes, her hair. He couldn't get enough of what he saw. So, he went for it and she thanked him with talented lips and her arms returning to his neck. Her tongue plundered his mouth, and she pushed him down on the couch. She may have been a woman, but Tony was still dominant as she crawled over him. And, needless to say, kissing wasn't all they did that night.

* * *

Loki couldn't shake the feeling he'd gotten over the phone that something was wrong at the tower. A strong sense that something was there that shouldn't be. It startled him on a great deal, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he followed Farah down the long twisted hallways. "He would find her, if it was the last thing that Loki ever did.

**Oh dear lord I am so sorry for how long this took to come out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Steve woke up in his bed, thinking the night before was just an amazing dream. Then he tried getting out of bed only to be weighed down. He looked down and Tony was passed out in a deep sleep on his chest. The first thing that Steve took notice of was the fact that he was naked and Tony was wearing his white t-shirt from the night before. He wanted to scream and thank the lord at the same time. As much as this was a dream come true for him, he was still startled and worried. What happened now? Tony had always been known for getting around, and his main concern was that she would leave him the moment she was back to being a man. As he thought about all of the possibilities, he didn't notice the distinct shift of Tony's weight. Before another thought of worry was able to pass through his mind, soft lips met his for only a moment and then Tony was grinning ear as she saw the reaction she had expected. Steve's eyes went wide before relaxing slightly.

"So, you don't regret it?" Steve asked carefully.

"D-Did you?" Tony asked, honestly scared.

"No, no- Oh gosh no!" Steve said. "I just, wanted to make sure that… you know…"

"Steve, I want to do that again and again. Even after I'm back to normal. You are the best guy- no, person- I've ever met. And there is nothing in the world that can change that," Tony said, seriousness prominent in her voice.

"I just, want to make sure that-"

Steve was cut off as Tony covered his mouth once more with her own and he knew that she meant it.

"Besides," Tony began "It's nice to finally meet somebody that has enough stamina to keep up with me. And when I'm a guy again, I get to fuck _your_ brains out."

* * *

Natasha was not happy. Clint looked tired as all hell and wasn't eating a bite of his pancakes that she had worked hard to make just for him after that little show Miranda put on. That then reminded her that there was still no sign of Miranda, and that she would have to see if she could find anything on that later. And then Tony and Steve came out of the elevator together and were acting more relaxed than ever but she didn't know why. Black Widow did not take kindly to not knowing things.

She waited patiently for Bruce to enter the elevator and go down to the lab before standing up and saying, "Okay, what the hell happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, going red and making it pretty damn obvious that something had happened.

"You two had sex didn't you?" she said, causing Steve to choke on the mouthful of cereal he'd taken.

"I already knew that," Clint said slowly, "Because my room is right next to Steve's!" he wailed.

So, that's what had happened. Natasha felt sort of sorry, considering Clint had come to her room asking if he could sleep there and she hadn't let him. But that was in the past now.

"Finally! I won the poll! Pay up Clint!" Natasha said, holding out a hand to the other spy who promptly handed over two twenties.

"Wait you were betting on when we would get together?" Tony said, registering the situation. "How long has this been going on and who was involved?" she demanded.

"Well, that would be since about three weeks after we first joined the avengers," Natasha said. "And there was us, Fury, Bruce-"

"Fury was in on this too?" Tony said, Steve too utterly mortified at what was happening around him.

"Yea, so were Coulson, and Maria," Natasha finished.

Steve's eyes went wide with realization as he looked up and said "So that's why you were pushing me to tell Tony that I-"

"Yes, but it was also for your own happiness!" Natasha said, probably the first genuine sign of worry they'd seen on her face since the group had met.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. _What the hell is going on? Do people really do this now?_ Suddenly, a finger poked his right shoulder, causing him to turn around out of instinct and right into Tony's lips. She was leaning over him, sitting in his lap with her hands in his hair by the time she was done and she pulled off with a loud and audible pop. When he turned to Clint and Natasha, Natasha was grinning like she had stuck gold and Clint had a face that said "Get a room".

And, in fact, he did say "You two better get a room that's farther away from mine."

Tony chuckled and said "Oh believe me, Steve will be begging me to once I'm a dude again. Then again, he'll be _begging_ for a lot of things."

Clint then promptly stood up and walked over to the elevator, repeatedly jabbing at a button until the long awaited doors opened and he stepped in with Natasha following after, laughing her ass off. Today was going to be a good day at the Avengers tower.

"I really wish you wouldn't have done that," Steve said, blushing furiously as he held his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Spangles," Tony said, refusing to get off of his lap and rubbing her hand on his back before wrapping both of her arms around his neck and forehead against his as she forced him to look at her. She lead him on for a bit, making him believe that she was going to kiss him but went for his neck and sucking on the mark he had neatly covered with the collar of his shirt. He's amazing. Really, I bet he'd be a great dad, she thought. Tony soon realized what she had just thought and stopped sucking in shock. What just happened?

"Um, Tony," Steve said, not really knowing how to address the situation, she looked worried and once again he didn't like it. "What's wrong?"

"How far away from Clint's room do you think the room will have to be to make him happy?" Tony lied, looking away from Steve as he looked down to bury his head in his chest.

"Tony, I swear-" Steve began.

"I mean, I'm Tony Stark and you're a super soldier. We could last until Loki gets back if we start now."

"Tony, stop. Please. Wait, really?" Steve asked, his interest surprisingly peaked.

"Oh yea," Tony said, a big smirk on her face.

"Wouldn't even you get bored before that point?" Steve asked.

"Oh no. You see Steve, you may be a good bit older than me. But you've just touched what we can do. There's so many toys and costumes that we could use to make each time better than the last. And guess what? Each time you do it, the longer you last."

"R-really?" Steve asked, bright pink.

"How do you think I've gotten so good?" Tony asked, breathing into his ear with each word.

* * *

"Is this part of the tunnels higher?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I feel that it is warmer in this place," Thor said.

"That is another reason it is good for you to travel with me," Farah said. "You see, I would surely freeze to death if I did not for a spell Odin cast on me and any guests of the prison that I were to guide. Many have died down here, searching for lost friends. That is why no one knows of me. Why I'm alone."

"Well, we thank you amorously for finding us!" Thor yelled in his booming voice.

Suddenly, Loki's eyes rolled and he fell to the ground with a sudden thud.

"Brother! What ails you?" Thor asked, stooping down to check over Loki.

"Thoth, is that…" Loki muttered in his unconscious state, trailing off as he spoke.

"I knew it! We just entered Thoth's block. She must have sensed that he was in the radius," Farah said.

"What must we do to aid him?" Thor asked.

"We must hope that she will release him, it is all we can do," Farah said, a great burden in her voice.

* * *

_Loki, Loki is that truly you?_ Thoth's ancient voice pounded in Loki's skull, causing darkness to form around him.

"Thoth, is that you?" Loki asked "What spell have you cast on me this time?"

_A simple thought projection. I apologize for my lack of practice,_ Thoth said. _You should have known though. I taught you how to do it. Don't you remember?_

How could he ever forget? He was young, child like even, and lost in the halls of his rather large home. He'd stumbled across a room with a woman. She looked tired, dressed in a deep blue, matching her hair in color, dress with gold and green strewn about it in an elegant design. The young Loki was crying, clinging onto a small dog toy. But, something told him to stop in front of the cage.

_I could feel it,_ Thoth's voice said. _A sense that you weren't their son._

"Do you know where mother is?" he asked the stranger.

Thoth would have told him, but it was one of the things Odin had searched hard to protect, to make sure that Thoth could never know where his family was. The same spell was never cast on Loki. Instead, she showed him a great deal of tricks and games he could play when he was lonely. She even carved a game of Senet out of the stone ground for them to play. Thoth taught him how to play and even let him keep the game when the guards found him and took him away. He had left the small dog toy. She was ready to call out to him, when she read the note.

_I always knew that you were different. That you were special._

'Thank you, stranger, for the games. – Loki P.S. This is Arvin. He was my friend, and now he can be yours.'

_Thank you Loki, for making me feel special._

* * *

The flashback ended, and Loki woke up with a large inhale, Thor patting his face and Farah pulling his boot with her little mouth, dragging him slightly.

"What in the world are you doing? Let me go!" Loki yelled, pulling his leg and trying to get the fox off.

She indeed released him. He stood up and looked to see her looking at him with grave eyes.

"She did that to you. Loki, she cursed you!" Farah yelled, baring her teeth.

"She wanted to speak with me," Loki said. "She's just out of practice, slipped up a bit. Come, let us go on. We still have much ground to cover."

"Loki, are you sure that you're thinking with your head and not with your heart?" Farah asked, sitting.

Loki remained silent for a small while, simply walking forward in response.

"_Yes father,_" Farah mumbled silently as she followed, a confused Thor wandering behind.

* * *

Miranda walked along long paths, placing her palm on one of the stone walls and as she focused. _So, h__e _has_ escaped,_ she thought as her hand came back to her slowly. _Not to mention that he's been to the tower. I'm going to have to tell Fury about this. He will not be pleased in the slightest. No, he won't have to know. I'll just have to find them then. For the sake of the world as we know it._

* * *

**Oh dear god. I'm going to go crazy if I don't stop wanting to hide what Miranda is doing or whoever this 'red eyes' dude is. But trust me, once you know, it's gonna be good.**


End file.
